


Petali

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), F/M, Hinted Jareth/Sarah Williams, Older Sarah Williams (Labyrinth)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “Erano solo fantasie. Hai sognato ad occhi aperti.”
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 2





	Petali

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per We are out of prompt
> 
> Prompt: Jareth/Sarah: Sarah prova a tornare indietro ora che Toby é al sicuro.

Il parco è sempre vuoto a quell’ora del mattino. Una volta le piaceva vestirsi in modo assurdo e recitare battute improbabili. Da un pezzo, però, ha messo via tutti i suoi costumi. Da quando ha deciso di dover crescere lasciandosi indietro giocattoli e sogni. Ma i sogni sono più tenaci dei giocattoli. E sono tornati a farle visita.

Lei non è più quella di una volta. Quel giorno compirà diciotto anni e i suoi pensieri si sono fatti diversi. Gli altri non sanno del Labirinto, degli gnomi, di quel viaggio immaginario. Non lo sanno i suoi amici. Non lo sa neppure il ragazzo che ha lasciato due giorni prima. 

Il Labirinto sta scomparendo. Se ne rende conto man mano che i giorni passano. Il suo ricordo sbiadisce e quando sarà scomparso del tutto lei sarà semplicemente una persona qualunque. La nostalgia punge. Nostalgia di uno sguardo gelido, di una battuta sarcastica, di qualcuno che giocava sporco. Ha paura di se stessa, eppure si morde le labbra e ordina: “Desidero che mi porti via all’istante, Jareth.”

Chiude gli occhi e sente un brivido di paura. Ma non accade nulla. Resta sdraiata sull’erba a fissare le nuvole. 

“Stupida…” si dice. “Erano solo fantasie. Hai sognato ad occhi aperti.”

Poi le nuvole si sfaldano, diventano fiori bianchi e cadono su di lei come pioggia leggera e profumata. Solleva la mano verso l’altro e sente delle dita curate e forti che la stringono. E poi la sua voce le dice “Buon compleanno, Sarah.” 


End file.
